Por segunda vez
by Kou Helena
Summary: Cinco años tomó a Seiya darse cuenta que su corazón latía en otro lugar de la vía láctea. ¿Serena estará preparada para verle y perderle por segunda vez? /Arco post-stars
1. 1 He vuelto

©Naoko Takeuchi

© _Kō Helena_

* * *

 **1\. He vuelto**

—¡Bienvenido!

La alegre voz de la dependienta le recibió al sonar de los cascabeles colgados en la puerta del restaurante y cuya función consistía en alertar sobre la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Sonrió por la calidez de la acogida, presintiendo en aquella expresión un buen augurio.

Dio los buenos días y tomó lugar en una mesa cualquiera. La camarera, una chica de rizos rubios le llevó la carta. Él no demoró en pedir un chocolate caliente y un emparedado. Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y, en Tokio, el meteorológico alertaba con un día nublado todo el día y lluvioso por la tarde. Deficiente predicción por su parte, el arribar en condiciones poco vibrantes y luminosas como en un día veraniego de sol, pero no había podido esperar más. Suficientes habían sido cinco largos años.

—Aquí tiene, su orden.

—Gracias, esto se ve delicioso.

El gesto gentil y satisfecho de la jovencita le hizo pensar en todas esas personas que no había visto es todo ese tiempo, y quienes antaño, le prodigaran un gesto afable como aquel. El aroma a cocoa ingresando a su nariz le dispuso a disfrutar del apetitoso plato que a sus ojos se antojó como manjar. Nada que ver con la alta gastronomía de palacio.

Cómo había extrañado la cocoa caliente, bebida de dioses que no habría podido conseguir jamás en ninguna parte, más que allí, en la tierra. Probablemente si hubiese continuado negándoselo, habría usado ese pretexto perfecto y no otro: _extraño la cocoa_. _Quiero cocoa y viajaré por ella_.

Delineó media sonrisa creyéndolo factible, todavía ayer factible.

Tenía que venir su emperatriz a hacerlo entrar en razón y hacerle ver lo que él no quería ver; ignorar. Su estela ya no brillaba con igual intensidad. Desde que habían vuelto de Gea, su resplandor se había opacado. Aún si él procuraba estar feliz, si continuaba dedicando su vida a sus pares y semejantes; aún si empleaba su tiempo y vida por servir con su corazón, éste no latía con el latir de Kinmoku. Latía en otro lugar.

La emperatriz lo supo. Lo sabía desde antes.

No hubo más qué decir.

" _Ve y busca tu camino"_

Ambiguo como tal, él finalmente lo vio.

Qué delicioso dulzor. El sabor inigualable de la cocoa se adhería a su paladar.

—¿Seiya?

El pelinegro cortó la deliciosa comunión con su bebida y se volvió al llamado de su nombre. Entusiasmado, reconoció a la chica que le habló desde la barra. Gratamente sorprendida, la miró acercarse con un café recién despachado en la mano.

—Hola, Molly.

—¡Dios, cuánto tiempo!¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡Vaya, qué feliz encuentro!

Seiya sonrió sinceramente por su amabilidad y desaforado gusto por volverle a ver, fenómeno que deseaba, surtiera el mismo efecto en otras personas aparte de ella. Quiso pensar en un significado oculto, una señal de la máquina del destino, en el hecho de que fuese precisamente ella el primer rostro conocido con el que se topaba desde su llegada. Molly Osaka, ex compañera de la preparatoria y mejor amiga de Serena Tsukino. Su razón.

—Acabo de llegar. Tienes la primicia de mi presencia.

—¿De verdad? Me siento afortunada. Oye, ¿puedo sentarme un momento?

—Claro, por supuesto. Disculpa mi descortesía, pensé que ibas de prisa.

Molly consultó rápidamente su reloj de pulsera.

—Son nueve quince, todavía puedo perder unos veinte minutos antes de correr al trabajo.

—Yo no diría que perder, siendo yo una ex celebridad, creo que esos veinte minutos estarán bien aprovechados.

La castaña comenzó a reír con ese trinar tan característico que le trajo al ojiazul, recuerdos vívidos de otra época.

—No cambias, Seiya. Siempre tan creído y presuntuoso. ¿En serio acabas de llegar?

—Sí, esta misma mañana. Es mi primer desayuno terrícola en cinco años.

Resultaba tan conveniente que la chica Osaka estuviese al tanto de toda la historia mágica y galáctica; Seiya se sentía en completa libertad para hablar con ella.

—Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso, en verdad. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? Nada malo, ¿o sí?

Por un instante, sonó preocupada.

—No, tranquila. Nada de destrucción del mundo o de la Galaxia.

Su risa volvió a brotar.

—Entonces supongo que vienes por ella, ¿no?

Seiya la miró a los ojos y eligió no responder. La verdigris entendió todo en esa mirada.

—Le hará muy bien ver una cara amiga, ¿sabes? Últimamente, cuando estoy con ella, me pregunto si no estoy con alguien más.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Está ella bien?

La preocupación ahora tiñó la voz de él.

—Sí, sí –se apresuró ella a calmarlo-. Me refiero a que es cierto eso de que el tiempo no pasa en vano y, tal parece, que a ella le ha dado por madurar. Ya no es tan divertida como antes.

—¿Ya no piensa que el perfecto día libre es dormir hasta tarde, comer golosinas y ver la televisión todo el día?

—Exacto.

—Tienes razón, ya no es divertida.

Ambos rieron, cómplices en sus razonamientos.

—Creo que ha sido puesta bajo mucha presión. Terminar la preparatoria, luego la universidad, conseguir un empleo…

—Prepararse para gobernar un reino tampoco creo que sea algo fácil.

—Tú lo has dicho. Por eso pienso que le hace falta relajarse un poco; algo de inmadurez no le vendría nada mal y tú eres perfecto para el puesto.

—Yo soy perfecto en todas partes –bromeó-. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

Fue imposible que la vacilación abandonara su voz al enunciar la pregunta que sin duda, contenía un cúmulo de incertidumbre y esperanzas. ¿Qué tanto y hasta dónde iba a luchar? ¿Le estaba todavía permitido? ¿Cabría una posibilidad?

—El patito feo.

—Quiero creer que no me estás insultando.

Molly rio.

—Crees bien. Digo que la encontrarás en _El patito feo_ , el jardín de niños. Serena es maestra allí.

—¿Maestra?

—Así como lo oyes.

El asombro pintó el rostro de Seiya, imaginándola dando lecciones a un grupo de niños traviesos. Molly se enterneció por la expresión embobada del hombre frente a ella y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que si aún quedaba algo de Serena Tsukino, la chica que había conocido en la secundaria a los trece años, él pudiese traerla de vuelta.

¿Desde cuándo no la veía sonreír igual que cuando iban al centro comercial a observar ropas y joyas superfluas? ¿Desde cuándo sentía que ya no le decía todo como antes? Aún si eran amigas entrañables, la responsabilidad que Serena cargaba sobre sus hombros, le estaba arrebatando su propia esencia, transformándola en alguien más. Molly recordó el único viso que tuvo de una sonrisa genuina en ella. Y se la había dedicado a él, a Seiya Kou.

Rápidamente, consultó su reloj.

—Ahora sí debo irme o llegaré tarde al trabajo. –dijo, levantándose.

—Gracias, Molly. Me dio mucho gusto verte.

—A mí también. Ten, aquí tienes mi tarjeta. Llámame pronto y salgamos juntos un día de estos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo –consintió el pelinegro, tomando el trozo de papel.

—Bien. Ah, sus clases terminan a las dos de la tarde. Es buena hora para comer, ¿no te parece?

Aquella última sentencia fue acompañada de un guiño de la verdigris, que dejó navegando en el aire antes de salir del restaurante y hacer tintinear los cascabeles de la entrada como la conclusión de una oración en un templo.

Seiya esperaba que esa oración le acompañase fiel en el camino que había venido a buscar.

" _He vuelto."_

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo, aquí mi tercera publicación.

Estoy muy agradecida por el recibimiento tan cálido en este espacio. Esta vez vengo a sacar el trauma por la que toda amante del arco Stars y los Kou tenemos en algún momento so, aquí vengo a sacar el mio. Esta historia no está pensada para ser un drama de 30 capítulos, más bien pienso que será una historia corta de episodios concatenados. A lo mucho, mucho diez, de los cuales cinco ya están en el mapa de mi imaginación. Me pareció tan bonito rescatar a Molly y que ella fuera la primera en ver a Seiya, ¿ustedes qué piensan?

Bienvenidos los comentarios, gracias por la lectura.

Helena.


	2. 2 De nuevo tú

©Naoko Takeuchi

© _Kō Helena_

* * *

 **2\. De nuevo tú**

Serena corrió al escuchar timbrar el teléfono. Con un jersey rosa y todavía sin pantalones, o al menos no puestos, alcanzó a contestar al cuarto llamado.

—¿Hola?

Al otro lado de la línea, su madre Ikuko, le dio los buenos días.

—Buenos días mamá. –saludó, sosteniendo la bocina con el hombro y parte de la mejilla izquierda.

Con las manos ahora libres, se ocupó de enfundarse los jeans azules que había arrastrado de la habitación.

—No me acabo de levantar, me estaba cambiando –justificó la tardanza al responder la llamada mientras ceñía los bordes del jersey dentro del pantalón-. Si, si, pero eso era antes. Ya no soy una niña.

Se había hecho costumbre que Ikuko llamase a su hija todas las mañanas antes de que saliera rumbo al trabajo. Era su forma de sentirla cerca pues, desde que Serena había manifestado sus deseos de independizarse y vivir por su cuenta cuando cumplió los veintidós, la casa Tsukino se sentía demasiado sola para una familia de tres. De eso ya hacía dos años e Ikuko echaba tanto de menos a su llorona hija, que ideó su propio mecanismo para no hacerlo. Y eso era llamarla todos los días antes de las nueve de la mañana.

—Sí mamá, estaré allí no te preocupes. ¿Cómo crees que me voy a perder la graduación de mi propio hermano? –apuntó Serena casi ofendida, sirviéndose un plato de fruta picada del refrigerador- ¿Está contento?

Sammy estaba por concluir la preparatoria, se había vuelto en un hombrecito y pronto en todo un universitario. La clausura del ciclo escolar estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y la fiesta de graduación para los egresados también; obvio su presencia en el evento era obligada aunque su hermano insistió que no para molestarla. En eso nada había cambiado.

—No te preocupes todavía estoy a tiempo, hago diez minutos a la escuela. –dijo Serena, calmando los nervios de su madre que no paraba de recordarle que ya era tarde.

Deseó no haberlo hecho, pues la atención de la madre se fue por otros rumbos más escabrosos. _"¿Y cómo está Darien? ¿Todavía no regresa?"_

—No, él no ha vuelto. Pero hable con él hace dos días. Él está bien, les dejó saludos. –mintió la rubia, recordando cómo en la última llamada que tuvieron, su prometido apenas y había tenido oportunidad de saludarla, decirle que estaba bien y que se cuidara del mal clima.

Rememorar la "conversación", si es que una llamada de dos minutos puede catalogarse como tal, le espantó el apetito y botó el tenedor junto con el plato todavía con melocotón en el fregadero.

—Está ocupado mamá, es todo. Lo que está haciendo es importante y es normal. Además sólo faltan dos meses para que acabe la maestría. –tranquilizó la preocupación que su madre le externaba por la larga ausencia de su futuro yerno.

Y allí estaba otra vez, justificándolo y aceptando con estoicismo algo que no era normal. ¡A leguas se notaba! Y ella todavía, patéticamente, se hacía la tonta y gastaba sus energías en negar y minimizar lo irrazonable de su situación. Era ridículo que, comprometida con su novio desde hacía cinco años, ni siquiera tuviera una fecha tentativa para su boda.

—Sí, sí, pasaré por el vestido. Lo juro. –afirmó convincente, a la vez que miraba absorta el anillo de corazón en su dedo anular.

A veces se preguntaba, masoquista, si aquel anillo más que significar una señal de compromiso, no fue más que un bozal que él quiso poner a su boca para que, sin dramas, lo dejara marchar. Porque bien visto, en todos aquellos años de abnegada espera, eso lo que había sido. Seguía siéndolo.

—Mamá, debo irme. Son quince para las nueve.

Tras una serie de recomendaciones por parte de Ikuko, Serena colgó el teléfono y tomó un hondo respiro. Alcanzó las llaves de la encimera y salió de su departamento para dirigirse al _Patito Feo_ , el jardín de niños.

Si a los quince años le hubieran preguntado a qué se dedicaría cuando fuera mayor, Serena hubiese dicho cualquier cosa, menos educadora. Jamás pensó que tendría talante para convivir con niños pequeños, al contrario, hubiese creído que se pondría a llorar y hacer travesuras con ellos. Pero la vida da vueltas y enfrentada como se vio, contra un futuro irreverentemente exacto y pesado, Serena encontró un refugio en la inocencia y los sueños de los infantes.

El día que Darien se marchó por segunda vez a Estados Unidos para ingresar a la maestría, ella encontró su vocación en el parque #10, cuando un niño le ofreció su paleta de fresa para que dejara de llorar. Sí, el pequeño consolaba a la inmadura adulta que no sabía lidiar con la soledad. Fue allí que Serena se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo de su vida o terminaría muriéndose de tristeza.

Qué risible, su enfermiza relación basada en la dependencia. Dependencia de ella hacia él, claro está.

Al terminar la preparatoria Serena ingresó a la especialidad de pedagogía en Teikyo, graduándose con calificaciones promedio. No aspiró como sus amigas a entrar a la Universidad de Tokyo, miembro elite de las universidades, aunque jugó con ellas con la idea de imaginar sus divertidos años universitarios, asintiendo juntas. Nada de eso se cumplió. Ella puso los pies sobre la tierra y aspiró a lo que podía ser capaz sin desistir. Y aquella universidad local le dio todo lo que necesitó. Incluso un empleo, cuando con su voluntariado en el _Patito Feo_ , supo ganarse la simpatía de la directora de la escuela y de varios padres de familia. Así, con sus propias manos se hizo de un futuro, uno propio, uno que duraría hasta que el otro llegara, pero todavía sin fecha de caducidad.

Sólo así pudo vivir sin inquietudes ni fantasmas alrededor. Sólo así pudo vivir sin la incertidumbre carcomiéndola todos los días, preguntándose, presa de la ociosidad, millones de cosas estúpidas, como por qué de repente Darien se había cambiado el peinado en la última foto que le envió por mail.

Dejó de escribirle cartas, sintiendo que le hablaba a vacío. Nunca recibió respuesta escrita, sólo un agradecimiento telefónico o electrónico haciendo referencia a ellas. ¿Tanto tiempo costaba tomar un lápiz y escribir una línea? Serena quiso creer que sí y dejo de hacerlo, adaptándose al nuevo contexto que él le definía, acoplándose a su extraña relación. Porque eso era, ¿no? No había en el mundo ni en el universo un amor tan especial y único como el de ellos, ¿no? Por ende las cosas no podían ser de ninguna manera normales. Se lo dijo y se lo repitió a ella misma hasta el cansancio, por años. Hasta que dejó de creerse. De engañarse.

Pero así eran las cosas y, con una profecía tan brillante y llena de felicidad que le auguraba la tierra prometida de Moisés, ¿qué eran un par de tropezones? ¿Un puñado de sinsabores? Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué felicidad se consigue sin un poco de dolor o sacrificio? La creencia popular es que el tesoro se halla después de la tormenta y el arcoíris, ¿no es cierto?

Accionó los frenos de su bicicleta al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la calle. En verdad hacía diez minutos al Kínder, ubicado para su conveniencia cerca del ayuntamiento. Había muchos lugares para comer alrededor, así como centros comerciales para sus tardes de desocupación en que si no se la pasaba calificando trabajos de sus pequeños alumnos o preparando su siguiente clase, perdía el tiempo en recorrer y comprar cosas que no le hacían falta. Era eso o mirar el techo de su habitación hasta que se hiciese de noche.

Tampoco era como si no tuviera amigas o perro que le ladrara. El perro de al lado, _puchie_ , se deshacía en gruñidos al verla pasar frente a la reja. Con las chicas por su parte, se veía una vez por semana, generalmente los viernes o los sábados. Ya no era como antes. No podía ser como antes. ¡La vida las había alcanzado, por todos los santos!

Amy-Química, Mina-Teatro, Lita-Gastronomía, Rei-Comercio. Todas trabajaban a jornada completa en sus respectivos centros de trabajo. La una en una farmacéutica, la otra haciendo comerciales y catálogos de cosméticos, por allá otra en un restaurante en donde obtenían de vez en vez un descuento y ésta otra acá, en la aduana aeroportuaria. Cambiaron el té helado y el pastel de chocolate por margaritas y vino tinto. Sus conversaciones soñadoras sobre muchachos ahora se teñían con comentarios la economía y los nuevos impuestos, las nuevas rebajas de _Banana Fish_ y _Etude,_ sin dejar de lado, cómo no, los últimos cotilleos sobre sus compañeros de trabajo o sus jefes. Un día a la semana, sólo un día después de ser casi inseparables durante toda la preparatoria. Una sonrisa buscó instalarse en sus labios al recordar.

Desaceleró su pedaleo al notar cerca el cruce del semáforo. Se detuvo en el rojo para cruzar junto al grupo de personas en las que pudo reconocer a una de las madres de sus alumnos, quien la saludó alegre. A su lado, dos jovencitos tonteaban: un chico y una chica. Él le pedía una mordida de su bollo y ella alejaba el manjar de él para que no lo alcanzase, con las mejillas infladas en egoísta molestia. Se les quedó mirando entretenida, reconociendo algo en ese juego adolescente.

 _"La comida es sagrada, Bombón. Que nadie te diga lo contrario. Tienes el pleno derecho de decidir si quieres compartirla o no. Aunque si no lo haces, diez mil años de karma negativa se posará sobre tu alma y no reencarnarás. Ahora dame un poco de tu almuerzo o te irás al infierno"_

Una risa involuntaria escapó de sus labios al rebobinar las palabras que Seiya le dijo un día, a la hora del almuerzo. Lita había sido tan amable en llevarle un bento y él con antojo, lo había visto.

El carraspeo del hombre detrás suyo le hizo avanzar sobre la avenida para cruzar la acera, olvidándose de los jóvenes que habían traído a colación a su lejano amigo. Lejano. ¿Cómo estaría él? Hacía mucho que no le recordaba, y no porque insensible le olvidase, si no por ganas de no pensar en él. ¿Para qué recordar algo que corría riesgo de añorar? Si ella ya estaba llena de añoranzas de su propio presente. No quería dejar a su cabeza rondar callejones sin salida ni abrir puertas sin caminos. Y entre ellos, se habían quedado demasiadas puertas sin abrir. Mejor echarles candado. Ella en la tierra y él en las estrellas, ¿no era mejor así?

Se mordió los labios. Era precisamente por esas preguntas incómodas que no se permitía hacerlo, se recordó.

Llegó al jardín de niños y aparcó su bicicleta. Tomó su mochila de la canastilla y se la echó al hombro. Al entrar saludó a sus compañeros docentes y personal administrativo. Dos minutos después salía a la reja para recibir a sus pequeños alumnos.

 _"¡Buenos días, miss Tsukino!"_

 _"¡Buenos días, Ryota-kun… Nami-chan… Tomoe-kun… Risa-chan…"_

Frente a cuatro mesitas cuadrangulares y sillitas con animales pintados en los respaldos, Serena enseñaba a sus veinte niños a reconocer las letras del abecedario en el nombre de las cosas. T-i-g-r-e. C-a-s-a. P-e-l-o-t-a. A-b-u-e-l-a.

Luego vino el receso y llevó a todos al patio a jugar, incluso a Yuki-chan, que ese día se hallaba triste porque su papá no había ido a visitarla ese fin de semana a casa de su mamá. Serena le regaló un chocolate de leche.

—El chocolate siempre cura el corazón –le dijo, entregándoselo después de sacarlo de su envoltura. La niña había sonreído y se había ido a jugar con los demás. Mentalmente se anotó que debía tener una charla psicopedagógica con la señora Sakagami. ¿Por qué los niños tenían que sufrir los errores de los padres?

Reanudaron la clase con canciones. Miss Satsuki se ofreció a tocar el piano escolar mientras Serena dirigía el coro de infantil. Una hora de dibujos y coloreos antecedieron al sonido de la campana de salida. En orden y en fila después de recoger sus cosas, miss Tsukino se encargó de llevarlos al patio y entregar a cada uno con sus respectivos tutores.

—¿Miss Tsukino?

Aquella voz le borró por un momento la sonrisa. ¿Qué no había quedado en no invocar fantasmas?

Pero el fantasma era real y se hallaba apostado en la media reja de la escuela, mirándola con la diversión bailando en su sonrisa desvergonzada.

— _Miss_ , ¿es tu novio? –la vocecilla inocente de Ryota-kun afloró directa al mirar demasiado distraída a su querida maestra. Bastó tal suposición para subirle los colores a la cara.

—No, qué cosas dices pequeño. Él es mi amigo y no me ha visitado en un tiempo. Es una persona descortés, ¿no lo crees?

El niño asintió fervientemente. Los modales eran una cosa muy importante, decía la Miss Tsukino.

Seiya soltó una risa ronca por el apunte indirecto de la muchacha, solazándose con la imagen que veía de ella. Parecía la misma pero no lo era y entendió lo que Molly había dicho por la mañana. No era sólo su aspecto, que de inicio ya establecía una gran diferencia con la Serena que recordaba. Era un poco más alta, más proporcionada con su cuerpo, antes esbelto. Pero lo más notable era su cabello. Continuaba siendo dorado pero los dangos eran inexistentes, ahora lucía un corto liso con un flequillo discreto y fresco.

A Seiya le pareció aún más hermosa que antes, con sus rasgos de mujer madura, a pesar de darse cuenta de la ligera opacidad que le robaba brillo a su aura siempre resplandeciente. Una sombra que adivinó, inquietaba su espíritu.

—Tú…

Volvió a sonreírle cuando la vio acercarse a la reja donde recargaba sus largos brazos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Disfrutando del sol. –habló despreocupado.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—No era eso a lo que me refería.

Seiya se encogió de hombros, desafanándose por su amplia interpretación.

—¿Qué haces aquí, en la tierra?

—¿Qué parece que hago? –devolvió, disfrutando del desconcierto reflejado en su expresión.

Y fue ahora ella quien se encogió de hombros, sin palabras para definir los pensamientos que venían a su cabeza y las sensaciones que cubrían su cuerpo.

—He vuelto. –el dijo.

Y el universo entero colapsó en el corazón de Serena.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo :D

Pasaron siglos desde la última vez, pero he vuelto con esta entrega a modo de disculpa. Ojalá la hayan disfrutado. Deseo con todo mi ser que ninguna pro-Darien se haya pasado por aquí, no es con animo de ofender, pero mi nemesis quiso hablar y yo pues lo dejé. En fin, ambos se reencontraron y finalmente vemos a una Serena más cambiada, más madura, que en lo personal creo que fue transformándose hasta llegar a ser lo que es la Neo Reina. Dudo que ese cambio haya sido de la noche a la mañana. Otra cosa respecto a la cronología, quiero pensar que todos tenían 18 cuando los Kou regresaron a su planeta. No es canon, pero quiero suponerlo así para una mayor coherencia de la historia. Gracias por el apoyo brindado a esta pequeña historia.

Bienvenidos los comentarios y muchas gracias por la lectura.

Helena.


End file.
